Chichi's Life
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Chichi is having a bad day and she sits down to do some thinking. Please R


Chichi's Life  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goku? Goku? Where are you!?" Chichi called. She was on a rampage. She had just gotten back from the grocery store and within seconds all of the food she had bought was gone. She really didn't want to go back out again and she knew that it was Goku who had eaten all of the food. Only he moved so fast in the presence of food. She sighed and sat down on the couch. What was she doing? She was living a life of a servant and she was above that in her opinion. She was wasting her life constantly taking care of Goku and cooking for Goku and cleaning for Goku, but when did she do anything for herself? Well there just had to be a time! She really wasn't that pathetic, was she? She sat back and tried to remember the last time she had done anything at all for herself. And try as she might she couldn't think of anything at all. Goku finally came out of hiding.   
  
"Hey Chichi? Did you get anymore food?" Chichi ignored his question. She was still deep in thought. She just couldn't think of anything she had ever done for herself. All of her life she had been taking care of people. Even when she was a child.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommma? Are you okay?" The younge girl was sitting on the floor next to her mother's chair. Her mother spent more and more time in that chair and less time on her feet every day now.   
  
"I am okay Chichi. Could you please make me a cup of tea though?"  
  
"Okay Momma." The girl got up and walked into the kitchen. She was only four years old, far to younge to be cooking in a kitchen. Her father walked in and watched as she pulled out the different things needed to make the tea. He didn't even bother to stop her. He could have been called the worst parent in the world, because he never took care of Chichi, Chichi took care of him and her mother. Maria was ill and she would soon be dead. The monsterous man didn't know what he should do about that. He was always in this state of depression because of that fact. So he never really did anything except for hunt. "Oh hi Daddy! Do you want a cup too?"  
  
"Sure thing Princess." Chichi smiled a bright warm smile of an innocent child and started making a second cup for her father. The OxKing took a seat at the table and sighed. Would his life be like this forever?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That was the last day her mother had been on earth. A small tear feel down Chichi's cheek as she remembered her. "Chichi? What is wrong?" Goku asked. Chichi continued to ignore him. After that her life took a different turn.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy? What is die?" His younge daughter was far too innocent to know what that was so he wasn't surprised.   
  
"Death is the end of life. When you are dead you don't wake back up."  
  
"So you are asleep, but you never wake up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So I will never get to talk to Mommy again?" She was still curious and not the least bit sad. The Ox King nodded and shut his eyes trying to stop the oncoming tears. "Oh. But I can still talk to you, right?" The Ox King didn't say anything. She read him like a book. It was true, he wanted to commit suicide. He wanted this pain to go away, but when she would speak and ask such questions it got rid of his ambitions. "You are always going to be with me, Daddy?! Aren't you?! Please say you are! I don't want to be alone." It broke his heart to see her so worried like that, it also changed his mind about ending his life and directed it to being with her. That was what being a parent was all about. Maria had left him someone when she died to watch over.  
  
"I will be here Chichi. Don't you worry." Chichi smiled and wrapped herself around her father's leg.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How innocent she had been back then. Her whole world was just her little house and the surroundings. There was no one else, but her father. She had loved her little world. And she had loved her father very much, even though he had no parenting skills what so ever. She had relied on magazines for girls, to answer all her questions about adolesence and such.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"Yes, Chichi?"  
  
"What is puberty?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I heard it on the tv. What is it?" She was only nine years old at this time. The Ox King found this to be a very embarrasing subject so as he spoke he became redder and redder.  
  
"Well you see, it is a time when children become adults."  
  
"What happens during that time?"   
  
"Well...er...um...lets go down to the store and get you a magazine on this. They are better at explaining what happens to girls." So after that the Ox King subscribed Chichi to the magazine of her choice and through each issue she learned more and more about life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She turned red as she thought about that day. She didn't understand, back then, why her father wouldn't answer her questions directly. But now that she was a parent and after going through the same thing, she knew why and immediatly forgave him the second Gohan asked the question. She smiled and thought back to a day when her dad was really sad.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Ox King was sitting on the porch just staring ahead. He had been like that for several hours now and Chichi was becoming worried. "Daddy? What is wrong?" He looked up from his thoughts and over to her.   
  
"Nothing Chichi."   
  
"Okay." She sighed and went back into the house to make dinner. She wasn't concentrating on the task, but on her father and ended up burning herself on the stove. Within seconds of burning the skin she was crying out in pain and had it under cold water. Her father lumbered in very slow to see what all the yelling was about and saw Chichi with her hand under the faucet. He just shrugged and sat down at the table. Although he wouldn't tell Chichi he was upset because today was the aniversary of Maria's death. Chichi winced and looked over to her dad. "Dad, I need you to go get me the gauze."   
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"In the bathroom cabinet." Chichi was already very smart about cooking and first aid even though she was only ten. The Ox King took his time in getting up and gathering the whole first aid kit. He put it down next to her and sat back down. "HELLO! I burnt myself! I could use a little help here!" Chichi was getting a little angry with him and his unusefulness.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He slowly got up and started wrapping her red hand in the gauze. Chichi sighed and looked over to the dinner that was only half way done and a lot of it was ruined. She would just make some frozen dinners and not worry about it tonight.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was a little upset that she had yelled at her dad after that, but she really needed help. It was like that now. If she ever hurt herself in the kitchen she would really be screwed. Gohan was a smart boy, but he often didn't use his common sense. Goku...well, lets not go there. But then Goku did enter her life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi was amazed that the boy knew her name. "Hey? Are you Chichi or not?"   
  
"I am, but who are you?"   
  
"I am Son Goku. Your dad sent me here to get you. We gotta go stop off at the Turtle guy's to get some fan. Come on and get on my Kinto'un. It will take us there. But, before ya do that you should know that it only flys people who are pure and stuff."   
  
"Then I'm on! My hearts as clean as an indoor toilet!" She pulled herself up onto the cloud grabbing something brown and furry as she did that. Goku screamed out in pain. "I am on. Huh? You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, just don't sqeeze my tail. It makes me lose my power and stuff."  
  
"AH! You have a tail!? It is so cute!" The golden cloud started going towards the ocean. "WHOA! This is fast!"  
  
"Hang on tight!" Chichi wrapped her arms around him and held on for her life as the nimbus sped through the air. Goku having just learned the difference between boys and girls, but not have learned how the looks are different felt around down there to see if she was a girl or not. "You don't have a boy's wee-wee do you? You must be a girl!"   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" Chichi pushed him as hard as she could pushing him off the cloud and crashing into a tree herself. After they got back on Chichi was fuming.   
  
"What did I do to deserve that?!" Goku asked.   
  
"You did plenty!" Chichi crossed her arms and looked away, but then her thoughts took over. "But having being touched 'there' what else could it mean than to become this boy's wife?" she thought. She turned bright red and started in her mind planning the wedding.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
How naive she had been, but that day still made her blush. After that her whole world was Goku. She didn't do so much around the house, but instead payed attention to the news listening and learning about what Goku was up to. She then heard that he was going to be participating in the 23rd Tenkaichi Bodoukai. She had been training because of her father. She was not delicate flower, she was a strong warrior. She could take out all those guys and get to see Goku at the same time so she had packed up and rushed over to the tournament.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh boy was she angry with him! How dare he forget her! And his promise to marry her! She clenched her fist and dived at Goku. "Hey?! What I do?" he asked as he moved aside. "Have I met you before or something?"   
  
"How could you forget your promise to me? How could you forget me?!"   
  
"What did I forget!?"  
  
"You promised to marry me!"   
  
"I did?! Who are you?" She lunged at him again.  
  
"I will tell you only if you can beat me." Goku nodded and used an air attack, hitting her out of the ring without even physically touching her.  
  
"Oops. Didn't mean to do it that hard. Now will you tell me who you are?" She picked herself off the ground and sighed.   
  
"I am the Ox Kings daughter, Chichi."  
  
"CHICHI?! No way!" He thought back to the last time he saw her. She was only twelve! Now she was a lot prettier, he thought.   
  
"So will you keep your promise."  
  
"A promise is a promise."  
  
"Does that mean we are getting married?!"  
  
"Yep."   
  
"YAY!" She took him in her arms and gave him his very first kiss.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That day changed her life forever. From that second on she was always with Goku worrying about him and taking care of him. Herself, became her second priority.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding day was finally here and Goku was waiting nervously at the alter. He didn't know why he was so scared; he had never been so scared in his life! He knew a little bit about marrige, but not much. And then what would happen tonight after the wedding!? The church got real quiet as Chichi walked down the isle. Goku had thought that things were pretty before, but Chichi was beautiful. He could tell his mouth was hanging open so he shut it just as Chichi stopped next to him and turned to him. She was wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen on her. He couldn't help but smile at such a face. Chichi was more than happy. She declared their wedding the greatest in all time, but all couples say that.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, her wedding day. Although that had been great her wedding night had been funner, even though Goku had no idea as to what he was doing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi was lying on the double bed silently. Goku had insisted in taking a run before going to bed so she didn't try to stop him. It was getting later and later and she was becoming worried. The door opened and Goku stepped in a mess. "Goku?! What happened?!"  
  
"Sorry, someone wanted to pick a fight with me. I think he was a follower of the red ribbon army. He was a pretty nice guy though, after I beat him."  
  
"Go take a shower right now! Your a mess!" Goku shrugged and stepped into the bath room as Chichi sighed. She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling of their new house. It was such a nice little place way back in the woods. It was the perfect place to be with Goku. When Goku stepped out he was wearing nothing at all, not even a towel. Chichi turned five shades of red, but didn't say anything as he put on a pair of boxers and laid down next to her.   
  
"Good night Chichi."   
  
"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Goku looked at her confused. "You should always give me a kiss good night." He shrugged and pecked her on the cheek and then tried to lay back down, but Chichi had her arms wrapped tightly around him.   
  
"Hey Chichi, we really should be getting..." He was cut off by Chichi with her tounge half way down his throat. At first he was really freaked out, what on Earth was she doing? But then he found himself enjoying it and he soon had his arms around her and his tounge was exploring her mouth. When they broke apart Goku was silent.  
  
"I love you so much Goku."   
  
"What is love?"  
  
"Love is something that people who really really care about each other share. It is only shared with a few special people though."  
  
"So not everyone can feel love?"  
  
"Everyone can feel love, but they only feel it for really close people."   
  
"Oh. Then I love you too, Chichi." She smiled and leaned over kissing him again with even more passion than before. In their moment of excitment, Goku found himself getting rid of their clothes, why, at that time he didn't know. He just knew it to be right. He was pressing her underneath him and he took his time to study her form. She was beautiful, no gorgeaus, no there was no word to describe her.   
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"For what?" Chichi sighed layed down on her back, directly under him.   
  
"Follow your instincts." Goku nodded and started kissing her again. As he did this he did what he knew was right. He followed his instincts and took them both to a new level of pleasure.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi blushed and looked over to Goku. He was watching her curiously. Her emotions had been changing quickly over the last few minutes. "What is up Chichi?"   
  
"Nothing, just thinking." Then there was Gohan's birth. That had been another highlight of her life. And telling Goku the facts of life had been another embarrasing thing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi hung up the phone and looked over to Goku. He was sitting infront of the TV watching wrestling. "Well I wouldn't have done that. I would have just flown up and done an ariel attack." She giggled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Goku, I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
"Huh? What is it Chichi?"  
  
"I am pregnant!" She threw her arms around him in joy.  
  
"That is great, but what is that?"  
  
"It means that I am going to have a baby!"  
  
"WOW! How did that happen!?"   
  
"Well, do you remember that night a few days ago?"  
  
"Um...which one."  
  
"The one where we, you know."  
  
"OH! That night!" Goku blushed and nodded.   
  
"Well, sometimes when that is going on, a baby can be created in the girl. Well, that happened to us and in nine months you have to take me down to the hospital for the baby to be born."   
  
"Cool!"   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi laughed. That had been a lot of fun, but the next nine months were torture. She could remember one day in the summer...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was so hot. So very very hot. Carrying this baby made everything seem hotter than what it really was. Goku kept saying that it was freezing in the house, but it was hot in her opinion. And all that she wanted to do was eat, but it was too hot to eat. But she really wanted that watermelon in the bottom of the fridge. She could get Goku to cut it up. "GOKU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He had been spending his time outside because he felt it was way too cold in the house.   
  
"I am here Chichi! What do you need?"  
  
"Could you be a dear and cut me up that watermelon?"  
  
"Sure thing Hun." Goku ran past her into the kitchen. She sighed and looked at the thermometer. It said thirty degrees, but it felt like ninty. Just two more months of this suffering and she would be done!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was so unlucky to be pregnant during the summer. It was hell all wrapped up in a nice little package. She laughed and then thought to Gohan's birth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Just one more push! It's a boy!" The doctor handed the nurse the new born baby so that all the measurments could be made. Chichi layed back and sighed. It was finally over. Goku was sitting next to her holding his hand gingerly. "Congradulations Chichi." The nurse handed her the boy and smiled. When she first saw him her heart over flowed with love and joy. He was the most beautiful baby in the world in her eyes. Goku looked from his hand to the boy. He smiled and looked over to Chichi.   
  
"We created something special," he stated.   
  
"Yes, but now I think I need some rest. Goku, will you take the baby, and becareful when holding him to support his head." Goku nodded and gently took the newborn out of his mother's arms. Chichi instantly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan was still a beautiful child. A lot of people gawked over him when he was a baby. He was her pride and joy. He always made her proud. He would be her little scholar. Then the Saiya-jins came and turned her life upside down. First Goku was killed and Gohan was taken to study with Piccolo. Then they went out in space! Although she was proud that her baby went into outerspace, it was still dangerous. Then Gohan came back from Namek, but Goku hadn't. Goku had to wait another two years to come back all for some stupid technique. She looked over to him. He was staring ahead waiting for her to say something. What was there to say though? She knew exactly what to say. "Goku, I love you." He looked up from his thought starteled.   
  
"Oh, well I love you too Chichi."   
  
"Goku, do you think that you may have wasted your life with me?"  
  
"Why would you ask such a thing? I would rather be with you than anyone else."  
  
"Really?" Goku nodded and sat down next to her. "I guess I haven't been waisting my life then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of my life."  
  
"I will always try to make you happy Chichi."  
  
"I know." He leaned over and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek and stood up to go off and do his own little thing. Chichi smiled and thought of how very lucky she really was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I know that may seemed rushed, but I felt like doing this before going on with New Beginnings. Have no fear, I am still working on New Beginnings. Well, I hope you all liked this. Please review! =^_^= 


End file.
